The Biggest Mistake
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: "They know, mum, they know I'm a freak! It's all that bloody Potter's fault!" Rated T. Albus wants revenge but ends up taking it to far. What will the price to pay be?


**Eh. I'm back from the dead…or am i? Just kidding. I was only gone for 4 days.**

**New Fanfiction! Read and review!**

…

Albus Sirius Potter ran his hand through his hair. The boy had been doing the same exact thing for little over an hour. His gut clenched as he sat in the Headmistress's office. Had did she find out it was him that planned the prank? Did Lysander already rat him out?

Headmistress McGonagall finally sighed and put down the papers of the report. "I hope you are proud of yourself, Mr. Potter. I assure you that your parents will be contacted." Her voice was stern yet Albus could hear the disappointment.

"It was just a prank!" he exclaimed. He didn't find it fair that the snake could hide something like that and expect not to be found out.

"Do you see me laughing? What – exactly – did Miss Martinez do to you for you to do something so cruel to her?" McGonagall questioned. Albus wanted to shrink away from her gaze.

"She broke James' arm last week." He said with a smug look.

"She broke your brother's arm so you deemed it fit to humiliate her in front of the entire school and release one of her biggest secrets?" Albus was becoming guiltier by the minute.

"I thought it would be funny. It's not everyday that you discover something like that." Albus protested. The more he thought about it, the worse the prank seemed.

"I suppose it's not. Though with good reason, Mr. Potter!" Albus had never seen McGonagall this upset. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe that Miss Martinez had good reason to hide that? Your father hides his scar from view; otherwise everyone would stare and point. Do you think it is going to be any different with Indigo, now?" Albus noticed, with wide eyes, that McGonagall had called the girl by her first name.

"It was just supposed to rile her a bit. I didn't think it would cause harm." Albus said quietly.

"Nothing is going to be the same with Miss Martinez anymore. I have a source telling me that she has not come out of the Slytherin dorms as of yet. Anytime anyone asks what's wrong she simply states that she's a freak." That information made his insides curl. Isn't that what he said to her after the prank? Isn't that he called her for 4 years?

"I'm sorry." He said. The look that gave McGonagall gave him hurt more than anything else.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to. It's not my life you managed to ruin." He didn't think it possible but, Albus felt even guiltier. "You have detention with Mr. Filch every night for the next month. You are dismissed."

Albus numbly walked out of the office without another word. He couldn't help but think back to the Quidditch match that caused all of this to happen.

…

_Albus was on his new Firebolt. He was waiting for his cousin, Louis Weasley, to pass him the quaffle as they sped down the Quidditch field. An argument reached his ears._

"_I don't care if you don't want to, you will do it! I am the captain of this team!" It was the Slytherin captain, Flame Zabini, yelling at one of his beaters, Indigo Martinez._

"_I don't care if you are the Minister of Magic, Zabini. I can't do that!" She yelled back. Albus knew that the fourth year Slytherin was notorious for her testy temper._

"_You mean you won't!" he yelled back. Albus saw her getting ready to blow._

"_No I mean I can't, you insufferable git!" she screamed while throwing her beaters bat at him. It was then that Albus remember that she was the one who broke James' arm with a rogue bludger the week before._

_Zabini dived and caught the bat and returned it to the violent girl. "Won't." he said in a sing-song voice. _

_Indigo hit a well aimed bludger at her captain and best friend. Albus watched as the girl's sleeve went up her arm and past the emerald green gloves she always wore. He saw a flash of silver and a look of panic cross her face. She pulled the sleeve down but the damage was done. Albus flew over to one of his beaters, Lysander Scamander._

"_Hey, Ly, do you could do something for me?" Albus asked while watching the Slytherin. She had quite an arm._

"_Does it involve trouble?" Lysander asked in the same dreamy tone that his mother had._

"_Yes." Albus answer with a grin._

"_Okay." Lysander turned serious and looked at him, "What do you need."_

"_I think the Slytherin beater, Indigo Martinez, is cheating. I need to go and hit her right arm somehow." He told Lysander. Lysander nodded and flew off towards the Slytherin._

_Albus watched, strangely satisfied as Lysander grabbed her arm. Lysander pulled and something nobody thought would happen happened. Her arm came out of her sleeve. She screamed and accidentally let go of her broom. She started falling._

"_I hate you!" was all she managed to get out before the other Slytherin beater; Lorcan Scamander caught her falling body. He gently put her down on the ground where the Slytherin team started fussing over there youngest member._

"_What happened?" Shadow Zabini asked. He was the twin brother to Flame._

"_I have to go." She turned to leave but Rose Weasley grabbed her cloak. The cloak fell off to reveal a tank top that Indigo usually wore instead of the bulky uniform. Everyone stared. Instead of having two arms, she had one._

"_Stop it!" Indigo shouted, sounding close to tears. Albus couldn't help but feel a little bad._

"_How?" Flame asked her with wide eyes._

"_You don't know me. None of you do. Just leave me alone." And without another word the young girl fled into the castle where she tried to forget her troubles._

…

_**How was it? I'm too lazy to take off the Italic so deal with it!**_

_**Review if you wish.**_

_**O.o Livi Lou o.O**_


End file.
